Wasteland
by MrEndearment
Summary: Words unroll dramatic stories, pain, hardship, difficulty, and remorse among certain trolls and their situations. Based off of the song Wasteland by 10 Years.


_**Change my attempt, good intentions...**_

And still after throat-shredding yells woven into rants, not a single team mate listened. Cooperation seemed to be a lacking quality, and this leader was tired of pulling his jet black hair out in frustration. The young Vantas let out an angry noise at the ones who stood before him before spinning on his heels and stomping away, and while everyone assumed it to be a hissy fit of rage he could feel a pressing sensation of wet spheres begin to well in his eyes. He was angry indeed; only at himself, hating who he was yet again. Quickly, before anyone could see the color, he pressed his clothed arm against his tinted tears and sealed himself in a room of solitude.  
"I've been trying my hardest," the troll grumbled through his falling tears, "doing my best to look out for all those damn nook sniffers..." He dragged his arm across his eyes, having his dark sleeves absorb the liquid that fell. He stared off at nothing specific.  
"I guess I'll have to try something else."

_**Crouched over...**_

Karkat was on the floor, positioned on one hand and two knees as the non-supporting hand clutched his stomach in shame. He cried silently on to the floor, feeling nothing but resentment and shame as Terezi stood behind him. There was no point in hiding the tears, not their color and not the emotion that dwelled within them. She could smell them, he knew she could, the cherry deliciousness was spoiled with his sour despair.  
"Why is this so important to you?" she inquired without thought.

_**You were not there,**_  
_**Living in fear...**_

His eyes shot open and he slowly rose to his knees, twisting himself around to look at her.  
"You have no idea?! I fucking obviously would've been culled instantly if anyone knew! I still could be...but how the Hell can I expect you to understand? You were not there, living in fear..." He fell back down to a sitting position, unable to glare or even look at her solemn face.  
"How...how did you know...?"

_**But signs were not really that scarce...**_

"I got closer, remember? I told you that. Don't act like you don't remember...but signs were not really that scarce."

_**Obvious tears...**_

She didn't need to hear weeping or moaning escape his throat. She didn't even need to smell it. She could tell there were more tears escaping him.

_**But I will not hide you through this,**_  
_**I want you to help them...**_

__His teal-blooded love sighed and knelt down beside him, gently resting her hand on his shoulder. If she could gaze into his eyes with love and sincerity, she would. But she couldn't, so there was no point in even taking off her glasses and pretending like she could.  
"Karkles...Karkat...Come on, there isn't any real reason to cry. I'm not going to let you sit here and wallow when you have a team to lead! You're a good leader and I know that everyone else knows that, too."

_**Please, see the bleeding heart perched on my shirt...**_

"Terezi, Terezi no, they can't..._I_ can't, because I'm not..." As futile as it was, he gazed up into the orbs that were her eyes, the ones that shared his rejected blood color. "Please, see the bleeding heart perched on my shirt..."

_**Die...**_

__Fingers gripped the sword tightly, aim was not needed. The tip of the blade punctured the cloth and skin doubly as it was plunged between two beautiful, sparkling wings. The movement stopped shortly after the sword was done penetrating the other side of the skin and cloth, having the shine of the blade visible several inches out of her chest.

_**Withdraw...**_

Was it seconds? Hours? Time didn't seem kind to Terezi, and everything seemed to take sweeps before another action was completed. Something within her prompted the sword to be withdrawn quickly, allowing cerulean blood to pool in its absence.

_**Hide in cold sweat, quivering lips...**_

__Letting out a shakey breath, the justice wiped her forehead as her lips quivered at the just death she committed.

_**Ignore remorse...**_

Terezi struggled. She knew deep down this had to be done, so she swallowed. That swallow went down to her stomach, all of her feelings of pity landing with it.

_**Naming a kid, living wasteland...**_

What was Vriska, anyway? In her last waking moments, she had formed herself to be nothing more than a living wasteland.

_**This time you've tried,**_  
_**All that you can turning you red...**_

He had no words. He came up from behind her, astonished. Should he console her as she did for him? Did she need consoling?

_**Change my attempt, good intentions,**_  
_**Should I, could I,**_  
_**Here we are with your obsession,**_  
_**Should I, could I...?**_

And somewhere in an alternate timeline, Terezi never found it in herself to perform a just death.

_**Crowned, hopeless...**_

Feferi was to rule over her trolls, her people, but when she was crowned would she fulfill those duties? Would she be the perfect Heiress? Her Imperious Condescension had not culled her, and the thought of this brewed hope up deep in her soul. However, she did not know her feelings and actions would render her hopeless...

_**The article read living wasteland...**_

Everything stirring within the girl of royalty's mind simmered down once she was distracted by a notification noise. She glanced over to where the noise originated from to find that she was being trolled, much to her distain. She promised herself that today would finally be the day she would tell her moirail that he had drained her of the emotions she already struggled to hold on to. In essence, he was just another living wasteland, as well.

_**This time you've tried,**_  
_**All that you can turning you red...**_

__He began to panic, his eyes filled with violet tinted tears and his chest expanded and collapsed rapidly as his entire world came crashing down upon him. His walls were caving in, his emotions were shattered, he couldn't get enough air and all he could do was desperately try to solve this by typing and typing away into the chat box. He had grown oh, so red for her...Alas, her pale feelings could not be resuscitated, and the red ones were not to be returned.

_**But I will not**_  
_**Hide you through this...**_

Feferi could be somewhat of a push over, but not this time.

_**I want you to help...**_

She wanted him to be happy, but not with her. She wanted him to grow up and take a bit of responsibility so he could help himself.

_**Change my attempt, good intentions,**_  
_**Should I, could I,**_  
_**Here we are with your obsession,**_  
_**Should I, could I...?**_

Her act of kindess with subtle firmness eventually snapped into her yelling at him to cut the shit. She couldn't keep up the peppy act if he wouldn't get over himself, and it was for the better...right? She was the object of his obsession, but she didn't know, so how far should her stern behavior and scolding go?

_**Heave the silver, hollow sliver...**_

Well, it went too far. Too far for Eridan, it was too intense to be able to able, that is. He snapped just as she had at him, in only a more psychotic way. Now he was wielding his white science with a twisted snarl contorted on to his face, and she was dead on the horn pile.

_**Piercing through another victim...**_

In a desperate attempt to act out against the apparent loss of two friends and the future of the entire repopulation of her race, Kanaya charged against him, only to suffer the same fate.

_**Turn and tremble...**_

Karkat stood there for a moment, completely petrified over the turn of events. He glanced at the K.O.'d Sollux and dead Feferi before turning to Kanaya, trembling. He fell to his knees before her side, gently laying his cool fingers into her warm, rare, Jade blood. He mumbled to himself over and over before his vocals raised and he was tearing up his vocal cords with screams. Whether they were words or just yells of emotional pain, he didn't even know.

_**Be judgemental...**_

Now ready to assume his role as a descendant of the high motherfuckin subjugglators, the young highblood stood with rage flashing in his eyes, ready to slaughter any scum that was beneath the exquisite purple coursing through his veins.

_**Ignorant to all the symbols...**_

Oh, but how could one have known the true colors of this dark individual? He was always diluted on toxic sopor slime, so doped up that no one was exempt of being ignorant to the symbols he had subtly layed out.

_**Blind the face with beauty paste,**_  
_**Eventually you'll one day know...**_

Often on days when Gamzee was decorating his face with make up, he would've been able to hear his ancestor's spirit's chuckles of maddness, for he knew what would eventually happen to his descendant along with the others. But not even Gamzee saw the signs, not when he was rotting his think pan with the sopor.

_**Change my attempt, good intentions...**_

__Maybe if he could do it over again, he wouldn't have let his morals of the blood caste system get in the way of saving everyone. But his heart was in the right place.

_**Limbs tied, skin tight...**_

__At least he got a death beside his sweet, loving, caring moirail. Perhaps to a calm and lovely paradise?

_**Self inflicted his perdition...**_

__Surely a place unlike where his murderer would go after his passing. No empathy, no sympathy can be felt for him. He brought his unrevealed damnation upon himself through his actions.

_**Should I, could I...?**_

Karkat glanced around the circle of trolls.

_**Change my attempt, good intentions...**_

Now is it. This is how he could be a good leader. He could set an example to the others...  
He quickly began to coax the trolls out of the fight, out of their weapons. He took it upon himself to wrack up the ability to do what had to be done. Going head to head against a blood thirsty monster wouldn't be easy...  
...for anyone but him. He supplied comfort to the bard, he consoled him. Calming him down, they pressed their bodies against one another in a warm embrace, something that established their moirailigence.

_**Should I, could I...?**_

But would Karkat be able to susatin this bond forever?


End file.
